Power conversion applications are becoming increasingly more sophisticated to improve their power conversion efficiencies, for example, by using arrays of pulse width modulation (PWM) signal outputs that are frequency variable and phase shifted relative to each other. This PWM signal combination is often used in resonant switch mode power conversion circuits to improve power conversion efficiency thereof. Present technology multiphase, variable frequency PWM generation circuits function with specific time durations for period, phase offset and duty cycle. As the PWM pulse frequency is varied, the values of the aforementioned PWM parameters must be recalculated and updated for each PWM cycle that requires a lot of processing power and speed to perform the required calculations. These phase shifted PWM signals also may be synchronized to external synchronization signals. However, synchronization can create problems if the sync signal period and/or phase varies widely, e.g., runt pulses, missing cycles, runaway duty cycles, etc.
When using analog PWM signal generation it is difficult to generate multi-phase PWM signals that operate over a wide frequency range, and present technology standard digital PWM signal generation operates at a fixed frequency that is not suitable for variable frequency operation.